


Teaching how to live

by Jess009



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Teen Wolf (Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess009/pseuds/Jess009
Summary: Theo spent his entire life without having contact with the world. Now all that's left for the simple cop, David Budd, is to teach him how to live.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Teaching how to live

Chapter 1: The encounter

After an intense day of work, a police team rested, ready to go home. Minutes before the end of the working day, the deputy's voice is heard on the communication radio.

\- I want a vehicle on Highway 123, house number 1001. I repeat, I want a vehicle on Highway 123, house number 1001. In principle, the complaint would be mistreatment of a minor.

Upon hearing the call, David became very concerned. His friend lived in that house. He had no children, the policeman is sure. He preferred not to believe it was him.

\- I'm going, who's coming with me? - Your tone has been determined.

Part of the team followed him, the rest decided to rest for a few more minutes.

David knew the attacker was running from behind, the police shouting was clear. Instead of following them, he decided on the victim. As you approach the door, you may hear a scream. On the first impression, he deduced that he was a boy, between fifteen or nineteen years old. The lock was broken.

\- Can you open a door? he asked calmly. The crying stopped, but he didn't sing any steps. - My name is David, I'm a police officer and I want to help you. Can you open a door?

The boy was still scared, as well as being extremely quiet. He didn't know anyone and had no idea what was going to happen.

\- I want to take care of you, I know you're not well. Open the door, dear. Nothing bad is going to happen. - Guaranteed with a calm tone.

While talking to the boy, the other policemen surrounded the house, in case the boy ran out.

\- E-She doesn't open ..- The boy answered quietly.

David thanked him mentally for the answer, he was beginning to think the boy had passed out or died.

\- I'll break down the door, if you get close, go away. he said calmly.

Upon hearing her footsteps, she waited until they stopped, then threw her weight against the door and broke open. The first sight the boy had sitting on the cold kitchen floor, still with red eyes. He was in shock. His body was extremely still and his eyes looked at the policeman in fear. Soon the others arrived, slowly, so as not to scare him any further.

\- I will approach you. All right? The boy shook his head slowly. - I want to know how you are and what happened. I want your good, understand? - Said as he approached, step by step.

\- Y-Yes ..- He answered quietly.

David took a step closer to the boy and bent down to talk to him. After doing this, he immediately smelled the pee. He watched the boy closely. His skin was bruised, his face was cut by a brace, and his clothes were wet. Despite the obvious abuse, he was not malnourished.

\- Did you pee your pants? he asked quietly, so as not to attract the attention of the other policemen.

\- D-Sorry ..- He replied with fear.

\- Okay, I'm not going to tell anyone. - He smiled at the end of the sentence.

The boy smiled weakly. David looked at the police behind him. Most of them came in the other car, and there was still room for their friend.

\- Go ahead, I'll take care of him. - assured. - I know you're tired. - They looked at each other and accepted. David turned his attention to the boy. - Come on, you're going to take a shower and change clothes. All right?

The boy competed no reaction, just continued.

\- II don't know how to bathe ... - he admitted.

The policeman was very surprised, he was a teenager and did not seem to have any dementia. When the boy is calm, he would talk to him. For now, it is better to help you.

\- Okay, I'll help you, don't be afraid. he said calmly.

David held out his hand to the boy, who held it. He took the boy to the bathroom. When you take off your clothes, you can see braces, slaps, some scars and some bruises. The policeman did not know if the boy had any family relationship with his friend, but he knew that he suffered a lot.

The moment he took off his pants, I could see he was wearing a diaper. She was loose, which explained why she peed so much on her clothes. David had two ideas about what was going on: either the boy was incontinent or had some form of dementia.

Without questioning him, he just took the diaper off and threw it in the trash. While washing the boy's body, she did not see him feeling shame or fear. It may be because he was in shock or it may reinforce David's idea.

The policeman wiped him with a towel in the cabin and then wrapped the towel around his waist. When taking the boy to the room, he dressed him with a single change of clothes that he found in the room, a blue sweatshirt and black pajama pants.

\- David, do you know where my mom is? ..- Asked with fear.

\- I don't know, but I'll find out. - The boy smiled weakly.

David looked at his watch, it was one in the morning. The deputy was already at home, he would not decide the boy's whereabouts that night. His colleagues went to rest and there was no way to have social assistance protocols in this case. With no options, he decided to look after the boy that night.

\- You you need to come with me. All right? - the boy nodded.

David took him to the house. As he drove, he watched the boy. His body was a little more relaxed at this point. He was still in shock at this point, but his clothes no longer smelled like pee, and he knew the cop wouldn't hit him, maybe that was the reason.

The drive to the house was silent. The policeman asked if he was hungry and he denied it, so the two went to sleep. In order not to make a bad impression, he decided to leave the boy in the guest room and sleep in his own room, a little far away.

After an hour, he is a cry in the other room. David quickly ran over to him and found the boy sitting on the bed, crying. He turned on the light and approached it slowly.

\- What happened? - question calmly.

\- II want my p-dad ..- He answered between crying.

\- You can't go back in that house, it hurt you. - He approached and hugged the boy.

\- M-But he was m-my father ... I want him ...- Said grabbing the man's shirt.

\- The man who hurt you, was your father? - the boy nodded. - Did you and he live alone there? - The boy nodded again, amid the crying.

\- Y-Did you know e-him? ..- Asked shakily.

\- Can you tell me his name? - question calmly.

\- H-Harvey Specter

David froze at that moment. His suspicions were right. Your friend lied about the baby's death in the accident and about being a good person. The friendship died the instant he discovered his best friend, beat, hid and mistreated his own son.

\- Yes, I know him ..- He replied shaken.

\- Y-can you say he's innocent? ... P-Please .. - I can't, boy, he's a horrible person. - The boy cried even more. David comforted him for hours, until he slept in his arms.


End file.
